Special
by InspiredwithInk
Summary: Lovino attends a school in the states with his stupid brother, American best friend, and some Spanish guy he falls for. Sounds normal, until you hear about Lovino being 'special'. Might be OOC, M for language, Characters listed is NOT main pairing.
1. Troubled

_**(A/N: Plot Bunny invaded my room and my thoughts. So plot bunny shall receive what it wants 8D Main pairing: SpainxRomano, others MAY include: CanadaxFrance, GermanyxItaly (well, duh), and I'm not sure between AmericaxLithuania, AmericaxJapan or AmericaxEngland... just leave a comment for whateva you want... majority rules, blablabla. Er... and LithuaniaxPoland will probably sneak in here as well... but perhaps later.**_

_** Okay, rated M for Lovino's horrible language and mentions of Sealand in later chapters.**_

_** CAN YOU HANDLE SEALAND?? Gah! It's too much! *shot***_

_** So... enjoy!**_

I hate it when he complains. He _always_ complains. Here I am, taking in his horseshit, and while he's out there barely breaking a sweat, living his easy life... I have to live with myself.

I have to live with my stupid-ass shriveled hand. You've seen those kids in your school that had to go to the special classes, and a few would have ther hand on their chest, because they can't do anything about it? Yeah. I'm that kid, but for some special reason, I can still think and talk like anyone else... okay, not exactly.

I have the mental capacity of a thirteen year-old, so yeah, I can learn and do to school and all that goodiness, but I'm not all that smart. I have _very_ mild Mental Retardation, so don't freak out, I don't drool, or make weird mumbling noises. And no, I don't look the part. I personally think I'm a decent-looking guy, nothing special about my appearance, really.

Except the damn hand. I kinda limp when I walk too, so I still _somewhat_ stand out. But hey, I'm pretty damn impressive for being a retard, huh?

Anyways, I digress... So, Feliciano walks in from a _walk_, sits in front of me, and complains.

"Ve, it's too bumpy to walk straight, and the slope up is killing my legs, and - "

"How long was your walk, Feliciano?" I asked, frowning. Of course, he spaces out, trying to remember. I think I am smarter than him sometimes, even being _HARDLY_ retarded.

"Three-fourths of a mile, I think..."

I felt my face twitch. Three-fourths of a mile. Oh, well may I give him my fucking sympathy? I can do that, _limping_. For Christ's sake, I _knew_ right there I was definitely the smarter brother. I sat up from the dining table and glared into Feliciano's stupid face.

"Listen, dumbass. _I_ can do that twice as fast as you can. Why do you even go on these before-school walks if they tire you so much?"

He just smiled at me, _very_ stupidly, and patted my head.

"Walks are good for me, ve... It's how I keep the weight off!" With that, and another stupid smile, he gets our backpacks and drives me to our stupid school.

Oh, how I love my class. How I wish they all die in a hole, or from lepracy. Well, only the _really_ annoying ones. I'm on good terms with a few classmates, shockingly.

"Hey, Lovino!" I heard a booming voice cry from down the hall. Trying to keep my balance, I turn to find the high-school team quarterback, class president, president of drama club, and my closest friend since 7th grade. Alfred F. Jones.

"Hey, man!" I called, waving with my good arm. He patted my back and offered to carry my backpack.

"Sure, thanks," I said, trying not to frown. Frowning was a horrible habit I had.

"So, you wanna watch the Royals game this Saturday? I have front-row tickets!"

Holy Tim Allen shit.

Did he just say that?

"Did you just say what I though you said?" I asked, eyes widening, and stopping to look Alfred in the eyes. He smiled and started screaming, pulling out his tickets, resulting in me screaming.

So here we are, screaming in excitement during lunch break, in the middle of the hallway where everyone can see us. But hey, it's not like we cared. We were the biggest baseball fans in the school! We weren't exactly Royals fans, but it was a _fucking_ live baseball game with _fucking_ front-row seats. How could you say no?

While we finally calmed down, he started to gain back his composure.

"'Kay, but I'll have to drive us to Kansas City, it's probably gonna be a few hours. And I have _four_ front-row tickets, so..."

"We're not taking my fagget brother."

"Oh, man, I wasn't gonna say that! We should head to our regular eating area, see if the other guys are there, yeah?"

I nodded, and limped alongside him, with his arm around my shoulders. I hate to sound mushy, but I'm damn proud to have him as a best friend, even though he's an ego-maniac.

Once we got to the outdoor eating area, we found our close gang of three (not including us) waiting for us. They all sat in their usual spots.

The seat closest to us had Kiku in it. In all honesty, he bugged the fuck out of me. He never talks unless Alfred talks to him, which I found kinda rude. But being Alfred's best friend, I let him hang with us. He and Alfred are really close, so I make sure to watch what they're doing sometimes...

What? I'm a friend that _cares_.

Next to him was Francis, the "heart-breaker". He's always juggling so many people at once, and can be quite the pervert. He even invited me over to go swimming so he could watch me change! No, that's not a rumor, he told me flat-out when I got there. So, I try very hard not to get too close to him.

In front of him was Wang-Yao, and I didn't care too much for him. I didn't hate him either, so I chatted with him sometimes... but he always says "aru". Like, what the fuck? I'm still trying to figure out on whether he has turrets or not, or something...

So, we have a pretty mixed group. Since last year, though, Francis has kinda been pulled away from us. I don't know why, but he's always with two other guys walking around the school, doing whatever. I don't know who they are, but I've seen him run up to them after school, and it's pretty damn suspicious...

Ah well, that's senior year for you, I guess. Graduation is in a month, along with the last school dance being in three weeks.

... Not that I _care_, or whatever...

Geez, I'm such a digresser. Okay, back to whatever.

"Hey guys!" Alfred exclaimed, waving frantically at them. Kiku immediately turned towards our direction and bowed his head. _Pfft_, foreigners. Well, most of us were, we go to a boarding school. Feliciano and I were from Italy, and with our grandpa being totally stacked, he sent us here, bought us a house, and enough money to cover 50 people's lifetimes. However, we've lived here for years, so it feels like we were always in the States. Francis was from... just guess... _France_! If you didn't catch that, _congrats,_ you're as stupid as my brother!

I'm not joking, he asked if Francis was from _Greece_.

Alfred was born and raised in the states, so he liked all the mixed culture in our school. And, another shocker, Wang-Yao was from China!

"Hello Alfred! Hi Lovino!" Francis replied, stroking a rose.

"Aru! Hi, aru! I got some orange chicken and steamed rice, aru!"

"Hey, guys!" I exclaimed, not as loud as Alfred, waving my good arm. Before Alfred had time to help me get my food, Francis called over his posse.

Well, you gotta call them something! And I'm not gonna boost his ego by saying _entourage_.

"I want you to meet my friends I hang around with! They heard so much about you, and wanted to meet you! Gilbert, Antonio, meet Kiku, Wang Yao, Lovino, and Alfred!"

I looked at them up and down... not in a perverted way, dammit! Just to get a first impression. I had a feeling that Gilbert was the conceited albino, and Antonio was the smiley dumbass.

Hmm, I think he and my brother would get along.

"Hola! I'm Antonio, and this is Gilbert, and - "

"Hey! Francis already introduced us, remember dipfuck?" Gilbert retorted. I was impressed with how he said it. _Dipfuck_. I think I'm gonna use that one.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot, heheh..." Antonio looked at me and smiled.

It wasn't a _dipfuck_ smile, oh hell it wasn't. And it wasn't a _I-see-you're-special-I'm-smiling-because-I-feel-sorry-for-you_ kind of smile either.

It was a deep, serene, not stupid, _smile_. And for a moment, I thought I had pissed my pants. Oh my Geroge Clooney, this dipfuck can _smile._ He began to walk towards me, and I felt my already limp legs begin to shake. For all my life, I considered myself asexual*, but I thought at that very moment, _'Oh shitfuck, I'm gay. I'm a flaming Faggy McRainbow queerface, because of this bastard.'_

And yes, those words _did_ come to mind, thank you very much.

Only half a meter away from me, he held out his left hand. Okay, he wasn't entirely stupid, since he figured that my right hand was my, uh, _shriveled_ one.

"Lovino, yes?" he asked, not moving his gaze.

"Y-yeah, that's me," I uttered, my hand reaching towards his. When our hands finally got into shaking position, I felt a sudden jolt. Like, a surge of electricity... I'm no scientist, dammit. I nearly jumped, but _dipfuck_ literally did jump. Gilbert pulled him back.

"Sorry about that, Lovino, he's very open about body language, but I'm awesome enough to handle hand-shaking!" he boasted, then shook my hand. I wondered why us high school students became so formal.

Antonio never moved his eyes from me. He kept staring like I was some fucking relic, or whatever. His mouth was gaping a little, then he darted his eyes to his hand. He just stared at it, his brows furrowed with concentration, and it almost gave him a shady look...

"Alfred-san, our class is starting, we must hurry," I hear Kiku mumble from behind me. I guess I blocked out the bell, because everyone began going to classes. I got my bag and limped back to the school, and before I opened the door...

"Wait! Lovino!" I hear Antonio yell from behind me. Fuck, making a scene, aren't we?

"Yeah, whaddaya want?" I said, turning to face him. He ran to me. He _ran_ to see me. I was flattered. I even blushed, but tried to cough to make it go away.

"Are you okay?" he asked, leaning in. I felt blood rush to my face, so I turned and opened the door. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I can walk you to your next class, I have anatomy next," he nearly whispered, even closer than before. I try to sound pissed off, but I just couldn't refuse.

"Fine, dipfuck, you can walk me." I grumble, and he squealed in delight, then took my bookbag and walked me to class. I felt his eyes on my hand, and I turned to him with my worst death glare that even made Feli's best friend, Ludwig, nearly crap himself.

You wanna know what Antonio did? He _smiled _back.

"How long has your hand been, uh..." he tried to ask, thinking of what to say.

"People are born fucked up, sometimes. I was one of them," I answer, saying whatever came to mind. He jumped back.

"Don't say such negative things about yourself, Lovi!"

"It's Lovino, dammit."

This guy was very different from the rest. He was so sincere, gave me a nickname even though we met seven minutes ago, and already told me to not say shit about myself. I was about to implode from the mushyness his aura oozed off. I began blushing thinking about this guy. This bastard is in my life for seven minutes, and I already can't stop thinking about him. Once I finally limped all the way to my classroom alongside Antonio, I felt bad for making the rest of the walk silent. I wondered if he thought about me...

_Fuck_. I'm a chick now.

"Do you walk home?" he asked before I could touch the doorknob. I tried to glare at him, to hide my blushing.

"No. Now leave."

He waved and ran down the hall and I noticed he bumped his head into the door, looked at me, waved again, and walked in. He really seems stupid.

I shrugged it off and walked into my class.


	2. Mysterious

_**(A/N: GAH. I AM SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS. AND WHAT IS THIS THIRD PERSON-NESS? This chapter is kind of everywhere, but the next one will involve more explaining. So please don't hate :c**_

_**DISCLAIMER. KTHNX)**_

An American young man was waiting outside his friend's class, his feet shuffling around excitedly. "Just a few days," he muttered, smiling to himself. He heard footsteps behind him, and the young man jumped once he heard a voice.

"Ah! I'm so sorry to disturb you!" cried a voice with a heavy Spanish accent. The Spanish student smiled at him and continued. "Alfred, right?"

Alfred smiled in return nodded. "Yes, Alfred F. Jones at your service," he answered, then making a cocky bow to the other student.

"Antonio, you dipfuck! The front door is that way!" hollered Gilbert, running down the hall pointing to his left.

"Meet me outside, this won't be long," he replied, waving off Gilbert. He turned back to Alfred.

"So, what are you doing here? Gotta friend in this class?" Alfred asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, well, a newfound friend. Lovino Vargas..." Antonio sighed at the end of saying Lovino's name, and Alfred just took a step back, chuckling nervously.

"W-well, me too. He's my closest friend," Alfred stated, receiving back Antonio's attention. Antonio's face darkened.

"He is?" Antonio began, moving his eyes around the hallway, "Well..." Antonio took a few steps towards Alfred, both smiles disappeared. Alfred began to tremble.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Alfred stuttered out, holding his hands up defensively.

"Let me spend time with him," Antonio continued, creeping up to Alfred until inches away from him, "You'll let me, won't you...?"

Alfred pushed Antonio aside and ran his fingers through his own hair in confusement. He hyperventilated and took out his inhaler, took a breath, and started towards the front door.

"You," Alfred snapped, walking away, "are a creepy-ass bastard!_ Leave Lovino alone_!" And with that, Alfred stumbled out, took another breath from his inhaler, and walked away.

Antonio smirked, pleased that Alfred was gone. Now, Lovino was his. All his. No American in his way, and he knew Lovino had no excuses. Antonio found a small mirror and messed with his hair, practiced his killer smiles, and straightened his shirt. He heard the door open, and found his precious Lovino limping out, and met with his gaze.

"Hello," Antonio greeted, nearly skipping to Lovino's side, "May I carry your bag, Lovi?"

Lovino gave him a puzzled look, looking up and down at Antonio. Antonio was pleased his Lovino was thinking about him, taking in his appearance, so he wouldn't forget. Lovino finally shrugged and handed him the heavy bookbag. Antonio swung it onto his back, and put his arm around Lovino.

"What are you doing?" Lovino question, giving Antonio a snappy look. Antonio just smiled and answered without skipping a beat.

"Helping you walk, Lovi."

"Can you stop calling me that?"

"Absolutely not, Lovi."

Lovino stopped, and inquiringly glared at Antonio, now adding attitude to his voice.

"Oh, why not?"

"Because," Antonio began, his facial expression turning serious, "I think it's special, just like you."

Lovino's face softened and even showed hints of pink, but he shook it and limped forward, with Antonio following him.

"Whatever. My dipfuck of a brother should be waiting outside to take us home."

Antonio nodded and stared at his Lovino as they walked, and hesitated to speak for a moment, but then...

"May I go to your house, Lovi?"

Lovino just stopped in his steps and didn't even look up.

"W-what?"

Antonio walked in front of Lovino to get his gaze. He lifted Lovino's chin up softly, to find a cringing face looking back at him.

"May I go to your house?" Antonio asked a bit more softly, smiling tenderly. Lovino's face softened, and the sneer looked a bit forced. Lovino's eyes darted around nervously, his face reddened, and he finally nodded, then continued limping towards the door. Antonio happily followed beside him, nearly skipping to open the door.

As they walked to Feliciano's car, Antonio whistled a happy and upbeat tune. Lovino shot him a glare and Antonio only smiled and continued whistling. Feliciano waved at Lovino and his approching friend, even though he had no idea who the friend was.

"Lovino! Lovino! Let's go Lovino!" he cried, flailing his arms in a joyous but stupid-looking way. Lovino just scoffed.

"Okay. Antonio, this is my idiot brother, Feliciano. Feliciano, this is my imbecilic new friend, Antonio."

Antonio's face hardened when he looked at Feliciano. Feliciano's jublious mood and flailing immediately ceased under the glare. Feliciano awkwardly smiled, but trembled within Antonio's harsh gaze. He stuck out his hand frighteningly to shake, and Antonio firmly shook it, then greeted him with a small grumble. While Antonio was scaring the living crap out of Feli, Lovino got himself in the car. Lovino reached over to the driver's wheel and honked.

"Come on! You're both so damn slow!"

Feliciano jumped and screamed, since he got used to the quiet. Antonio's expression became a heart-warming smile once he heard Lovino's commanding. He jumped into the backseat without hesitation, resting his head against Lovino's shoulder, which quickly resulted in grumpy mumbles from Lovino. Antonio was high in the clouds within seconds.

"Lovi," he whispered, making Lovino's hairs stick up. Lovino sharply turned around to see a puppy-dog face from Antonio. The big, sparkly eyes and all.

"W-what do ya want?"

"May I spend the night?"

Lovino's eyebrow darted up and his jaw dropped instantly. Antonio smiled and batted his eyelashes playfully while Feliciano got inside the car and silently began driving. Lovino looked to Feliciano.

"Well... I don't know... hey Feli?"

"Hmm?" Feliciano monotoniously answered.

"May my friend stay the night?" Lovino asked, not sure whether he himself wanted Antonio staying the night. Feliciano's eyes widened and he looked sharply to Lovino.

"Si conosce poco questo ragazzo, Lovino." Feliciano harshly whispered.

"Well, but still..."

"Lovino," Feliciano said sternly, "Non so nemmeno se è _sicuro_."

Lovino rolled his eyes. Then looked back to Antonio who was just humming a Spanish tune, bouncing in his seat. Lovino gave Feliciano a look.

"Oh yeah, he's a killer."

"I'm _serious_, Lovino."

Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Well, whatever. It's up to you, dipshit," Lovino grumbled. Antonio tapped on his shoulder and silently asked on what Feliciano said. The car was silently driving to their mansion. If you didn't know, their grandpa was stacked, and he wanted the best for his only and precious grandchildren. Feliciano finally nodded while shuddering, and Lovino made a small grin.

"Alright, you're staying," Lovino enthused, sincerely smiling at Antonio. The two both excitedly listed all the things they would do and eat and what video games to play. Feliciano worriedly kept on looking into the rearview mirror at Antonio. _Something's very off,_ Feliciano thought, _But I'm not sure what..._

Feliciano finally pulled into the drive way, surrounded by fountains and columns and bushes of flowers in which I cannot list them all. Antonio marveled as he slowly opened the door and shuffled out in awe. Lovino just stepped out and got his bag, motioning for Antonio to follow.

Antonio had never seen such a house. He was blinded by the amazing decorations and frontyard ornaments. He smelled the sweet scent of carnations, and felt the marble columns vigorously, dazing out as he did so. He flinched when Lovino softly tapped him and told him to go inside.

"There's more inside, genius," Lovino whispered with a small grin. Antonio's eyes sparkled and he was right behind Lovino when they walked inside. He opened the door to find something he thought he'd only see in his greatest dreams.

A table... with a tablecloth covered in tomatoes.

He rocketed to the table and jumped on it, giggling like a small child, rolling on it until he fell off with a thud. Lovino watched, and cracked up when Antonio hit the ground, still giggling.

"Feliciano couldn't get over it for about a day. I think it might be longer for you."

Antonio got up and brushed himself and straightened his clothes. He looked at Lovino, and took in his appearance. He observed his brunette mop sitting in place on his head, and his amber eyes were surprisingly warm and glowing. His skin was olive-toned and so touchable, so tender, screaming Antonio's name. Lovino's hand seemed to only make Antonio want him even more, just the way everything was about Lovino made him go mental. He slowly crept to Lovino, not moving his gaze.

Antonio caught his scent, a mixture of some soft cologne and tomato juice. And his skin felt so soft, he began to stroke it and feel it with every single fingertip he had. Then Lovino's good hand was placed into Antonio's, and Antonio locked eyes with Lovino, stroking his hand.

"Antonio," Lovino softly uttered, not moving his eyes.

"Lovi?"

"Why are you doing this?" Lovino's eyes looked down, and he slowly put his hand back to his sides.

"I..." Antonio paused, looking down as well. "I don't know, I..." he walked away quickly and he found the first bathroom he could find in the huge hall of rooms. He slammed the door and locked it, collapsing into a ball on the floor. He reached into his pocket desperately and found his medicine capsule. He shook it violently, biting his lip. Nothing was inside.

"No..." he muttered, fingers trembling. He growled and ripped apart the capsule in seconds, grumbling in a mixture of fear and rage. He buried his face in his hands.

"I can't afford any more... I'm all out..." he mumbled, rocking himself back and forth. He heard Lovino knock on the door.

"Antonio? You in here?"

He got up immediatle and opened the door, with a plastered smile on his face.

"I'm right here. Perfectly fine." Antonio answered. Lovino looked behind him and saw the torn plastic on the ground, and widened his eyes.

"Is that a... medicine capsule?" Lovino asked, pointing at the remains. Antonio closed the door behind him and dragged Lovino out of the hallway in a panic.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Antonio quickly mumbled, sitting down on the living room couch, smiling very fakely. Lovino froze in his steps, and caculated the situation.

"You're out of some kind of medicine, or are you a druggie?"

"Medicine," Antonio answered quickly, "but if I don't have any, I'll sure act like a druggie."

"You're messed up too?"

"More than you know, Lovino," Antonio answered with a dark face, "way more than you would believe."


End file.
